Like Fathers Like Sons
by Cathcer1984
Summary: Albus and Scorpius decide to investigate rumours of an affair between HArry and Draco. HxD slash. ASPxSM Slash... M for language and lemon
1. Chapter 1

Black messy hair and green eyes contrasted with white blond hair and grey eyes, the two boys came off the Hogwarts Express together and walked towards their respective fathers who were standing near each other, with his mother off to the side next to her brother and his wife, Uncle Ron and Aunt Mione. The black haired boy was Albus Potter; the spitting image of his father Harry Potter his mother Ginny Wealsey had divorced Harry after his younger sister Lily started Hogwarts three years ago, Ginny was sick of Harry's indifference and Albus walked in on them arguing when...

*_Flashback*_

"_Harry you never touch me anymore!"_

"_You didn't mind that a few years ago"_

_There was silence, Albus moved to see his father's shocked face, "Draco has nothing to do with this." The words were practiced and slowly and deliberately spoken, "Draco is a friend of mine-"_

"_Friend? How can you be friends with him? After everything at Hogwarts-"_

"_That was over twenty years ago in the middle of the War!" Albus had never heard his father shout and not at his mother... he was getting scared. "Well if you want to keep your little friend then go ahead, go on! Get out and go running to your fuck buddy, don't look at me like that Harry, I know about your little secret. The way you went to drop Albus off and come home hours later, after him you never looked at me the same and I care that you aren't touching me because you are touching HIM!!!"_

_Harry's eyes dropped to the floor "I am not fucking Draco, Ginny. We talk about the boys and work; we both have children, who are best friends. Albus and Scorpius becoming friends forced us to realise we were being stupid with the twenty year long feud, Draco is a good guy but if you can't handle the fact that I talk to someone not related to you by blood or marriage then ...." Harry took a deep breath "I can't and won't do this anymore Gin. You can have the house but I want duel custody of my children."_

_Albus saw his mother fall to the floor, tears streaming down her face "but Harry I love you... I didn't mean it... I –"_

"_We are through" Harry's voice was so cold Albus had only ever heard Mr. Malfoy speak like that, maybe there was truth in what his mother was saying._

_Later that night Albus was in his room when his father came in, "Al, I'm sorry you had to hear that. But you must know that it won't affect your relationship with Scorpius, you can be... friends I won't stop you, however your mother might. I'm leaving when you go back to Hogwarts but during Christmas break you can either go home to your mother or myself" he held up a hand as Albus went to interrupt "I don't want you to chose but you will have to because I doubt Ron or the Weasley's will be happy that I ended it. And if Ginny has anything to do with it will tell them I am having an affair with Draco Malfoy."_

"_I love you dad. But..."_

"_No Albus I am not having an affair with him" Albus looked at his dad who was staring wistfully out the window, with a hint of regret."_

_*End Flashback*_

Albus and Scorpius approached their fathers, hugging them and shaking hands with the other's father, then the sixth year boys parted as Albus greeted his mother slightly coldly, ever since that night, two years ago, Ginny had told anyone who would listen that Harry was having an affair with Draco Malfoy. The fact that no-one had bothered to ask Harry other than himself and Aunt Mione bothered him to no end that he lived with his father and spent Christmas with Harry, Scorpius and Draco.

Lily, came bounding up to her father and hugged him and Albus before bounding to her mother, Lily wanted to remain neutral so she spent a few days at her mother's during the Christmas break then up till Christmas Eve at her father's and the rest of the holidays with her mother.

James, the eldest, also took no sides but was more lenient towards his mother's point of view, but as he lived alone Christmas was the hardest time but he came Christmas Eve to Harry's the Christmas Day with Ginny.

Harry and Draco had taken to going out for lunch with the boys during the first day of Christmas break, as Albus turned away from his mother he saw Draco bend his head towards Harry's ear and whisper something that made Harry smile and blush, Ginny's grip tightened on his arm, Harry glanced over before slinging his arm over Draco's shoulders, "well, my dragon, I believe that is an offer I cannot refuse." Smirking at Ginny, Draco called Albus over and flung his arm around Harry's waist as the two men walked away from Ginny, Hermione, Ron, Lily and Rose (Ron and Hermione's daughter).

"Dad, you shouldn't have done that."  
"Oh, Al lighten up it's just a bit of fun. Besides didn't you see your mother's face?"

"Or Weasleys?"

"Be nice Draco."

"Hahaha, I'm never nice Harry you should know that."

They walked in silence towards Harry's muggle car which brought them to the Malfoy Manor before they flooed to the restaurant. Harry and Draco still had their arms around one another, laughing merrily with Scorpius and Albus following behind. "Do you think they are you know....?"

"I dunno Scorp, it seems possible. But – your dad has a pensive eh?"

"Yea he keeps his Hogwarts memories there. Why?"

"So does mine. But I think he has other memories, maybe if we looked at them we could find out the truth."


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: don't own any of them and warnings of mild(ish) man on man sex 

The following day saw Albus in his father's study filling a vial with the memories from the pensive, before flooing over to Malfoy Manor, to Scorpius waiting in his father's study. "Well, here goes", the boys used a spell to remove all unwanted memories and then put in Harry's and used another spell to order both memories...

_**~Memory~**_

_Draco was crying in Myrtle's bathroom, Harry was in the doorway, checking behind him he slipped in shutting the door behind, "hi Harry."_

"_Hello Myrtle, could you give us a minute?"_

_Myrtle floated into her cubicle, Harry moved closer to Draco and wrapped his arms around Draco's waist his face against Draco's back. Draco turned and clutched at Harry sobbing into his neck, "merlin, don't leave me. Harry I – need you."_

"_I'm not going anywhere, Draco I love you..."_

_**~The memory faded and another one started~**_

_Harry Potter at the age of sixteen followed the billowing robes of a sixteen year old Draco Malfoy, when they arrived at the seventh floor, outside the Room of Requirements Draco walked in front of it three times before a door appeared and they both entered, Albus and Scorpius glided in behind them Albus grabbed Scorpius at the sight they were met with, Harry Potter was pushed against the wall by Draco Malfoy. Captured in feverish kiss the boys fumbled with each other's clothing, soon they were both naked and Draco lifted Harry's legs around his waist as he slipped into Harry. Albus turned away, "they've done this before. A lot."_

"_What makes you say that?"  
"Oh come on Scorpius, da- Har- he was unprepared..."_

"_Al, turn around."_

_Albus did so and nearly died, he saw just in time to see Harry, his father, come over Draco screaming out Draco's name, Draco kept thrusting for a moment before he too came inside Harry. "Leo, I love you. So much it hurts."  
"Me too Dragon. They're coming in tomorrow aren't they?"_

_Draco rested his forehead against Harry's "yes." Breathing deeply, Harry moved so Draco was out of him and released his hold of Draco waist, standing Harry looked like he would cry "I should probably walk away and never return. Pretend this, us, never happened but I can't. I can't, I won't walk away from you no matter what. And I promise I will always love you, will you?"_

"_I promise, you Leo, I'll never stop loving you. But if you see me in Battle hurt me. Injure me I don't care, stun me. Don't let me walk away. Can you promise me that?"_

"_I promise." Harry pulled away from Draco and walked to a shelf nearby, pulling down a quill he drew it over his left wrist in an intricate pattern, Albus and Scorpius moved closer and noticed a H intertwined with a D. The right hand stroke of the H was the back of the D. Harry moved and offered the same thing for Draco, tears fell down Draco's face and Harry pulled him in close as they sank to the floor still naked..._

_**~the memory faded and another started~**_

_It was Hogwarts. Harry was outside by the lake, Draco was walking to meet him. They met with a searing kiss. "You realise this is our last moment together before we marry, Leo."_

"_I know Dragon. But no matter what happens with Ginny she always has been and will be third best."_

"_Third?"_

_Harry smirked "after you and I of course." Draco pulled him into a kiss, their cheeks were wet from both of them crying, "hold me Draco."_

_**~New memory~**_

_It was the Weasley's back garden. Albus stared at all the chairs and people "I think this is dad and mums wedding." Scorpius just nodded._

_Harry was in Ron's old room, in flashy green dress robes, when the door banged open and a dishevelled Draco stood in the doorway. Eyes frantically moving over Harry's body. "Don't Harry. Please don't."_

"_You can't ask me to wait for you whilst you're married to Alyssa only to continue the Malfoy line. I can't wait for you I have to move on, and no I will not divorce her after she has produced an heir, I am not like that Draco." Harry moved passed Draco but Draco stopped him with an arm about his waist, they were so close Harry felt Draco's arousal on his thigh. A cough caused them to turn around, Hermione stood in the doorway. Harry nodded grimly before leaning up and passionately kissing Draco. "Goodbye my Dragon. I love you." With that Harry walked out and Hermione just comforted a sobbing heart-broken Draco._

_**~New Memory~**_

"_Harry?" It was Ginny, they were on their honeymoon and Harry was staring into the fire tears streaming down his face, "Harry, what is it?"_

"_Dragon. I want my Dragon." Judging from the look on Ginny's face she didn't know who Dragon was..._

_**~New Memory~**_

_They were going onto the Hogwarts Express it was Albus and Scorpius' first year. Ron pointed out Draco who stood a way off with Scorpius, Harry looked over and their eyes locked. Each saw the brokenness in the other, "come on Albus, there's a new first year you can make friends with."_

"_Harry! He's a Malfoy."_

"_Hmmm, you say that like it's a bad thing Ginny."_

_Harry approached with Albus, not knowing that Ginny was following behind, who immediately held out his hand to Scorpius, "Albus Potter."_

"_Scorpius Malfoy." The two boys hugged their respective fathers before moving onto the train, Harry turned to leave but Draco stopped him. "Leo...."_

_The tears in Draco's eyes broke Harry's heart, "it has been a long time, Dragon."_

"_What?" _

_They turned to see Ginny, "him??? On our wedding night.... it was him... your Dragon... fuck you Harry Potter."_

_Harry let her walk away._

The two boys felt grips on their elbows and turned to a blurry adult Draco Malfoy. The boys were crying Draco was furious; he dragged them out of the pensive. "Wait here." His voice was cold they didn't dare disobey they just held each other tight as they cried.

Draco came back with Harry, they were standing close that their shoulders touched. The two teenagers were scared shitless now, a furious Draco was legendary and an angry Harry Potter was lethal but together who knew. "Which of you would like to tell Harry what I caught you doing?"

"We... well... um ... "

"Dad, we looked at memories."

Harry looked confused, "memories Draco? What's so bad about that?"

"Memories of us, Leo." The boys stopped moving and Harry stopped breathing, "Us?", Draco nodded slowly, "Us at Hogwarts, your wedding day, and night and what happened after they got on the train."

"How far after?"

"Not that far."

The boys looked confused, "you lied to me."

"Albus."

"No Scorp, he lied to me you told me you weren't fucking _Dragon_ but here you are practically on top of him."

"Albussssssssssss. I did not lie. I wasssss not ssssssleeping with him when you asssssked." Harry was livid, his eyes were narrow his voice soft and deadly and he was slipping into Parsaltongue. "Leo, calm down." Draco was rubbing Harry's arms, before moving to his back and pulling him flush against his chest and moving his lips down to Harry's. Albus and Scorpius stared as their father's engaged in what could only be described as a desperate kiss, full of desire, passion and need.

Albus and Scorpius left when their fathers, who had obviously forgotten about them stared to remove clothing.

Harry slid his hands over Draco's bare chest and slipped them into his trousers to brush against his arousal, together they shed their clothes and Draco was entered forcefully and unprepared but the pain made it more pleasurable. Harry was thrusting hard and fast into Draco and his hand was stimulating Draco into release. "LEO" Draco came over Harry's hand as Harry came in Draco "DRAGON"

Albus and Scorpius had slowed down when they ran from the study in the hall they heard pleasurable shouts of "LEO" and "DRAGON". The boys looked at each other and flushed before Albus dragged Scorpius to his room, they can't punish us for something they did... well do."

Laughing the boys fumbled their way towards each other and the bed as Harry re-entered Draco showing each other just how much they were missed and loved.


End file.
